Una tarde de confusión
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: les traigo esta historia de amor ,pero un malentendido hace que ichino y shidou sean seguidos...mal resumen...pasen y lean...


les traigo una historia de una de mis parejas favoritas con otra que es muy querida entre sus fans. espero les guste mucho a sus fans...

* * *

><p><strong>Una tarde de confusión<strong>

_Shindou x Kirino / Ichino x Aoyama_

Era un día normal como cada mañana, pero para Shindou recordad como alguna vez estuvo en el lugar de los novatos le era nostálgico más recordar cómo se le había confesado a kirino pero en medio de un gran conflicto por que él creía que a Shindou le gustaba Ichino cuando solo el chico ayudaba a su amigo…

-un años antes –

_**POV: Shindou**_

Estaba por entrar a clases en mi primer año en la secundaria Raimon mi único objetivo el club de música y nada me haría cambiar de opinión, al llegar fui directo a la ceremonia de bienvenida para los de nuevo años, para mi suerte me encontré a un amigo de la primaria a quien también había quedado en la prestigiosa Raimon y así que lo salude para que ninguno comenzara el año solo…

-hola Ichino-

-¡he!, Shindou que bien que estés aquí también-

-sí, pude pasar el examen, aunque me da gusto verte de nuevo este año amigo-

-a mí también Shindou, demos lo mejor juntos-

-sí, claro-

Hablamos un poco bajo para no interrumpir la ceremonia, pero toparme con Ichino Nanasuke me agradaba, sentía que no pasaría el año sin un amigo, después de la ceremonia nos quedamos conversando un rato hasta irnos a nuestros salones, fue cuando lo malo comenzó, el quedo en otra clase distinta a la mía al final durante el almuerzo nos reunimos para buscar un club al que unirnos pero el quería futbol y yo música, pero nadie me hacía cambiar de opinión y me apuntaría al club de música,

Aun así acompañe primero a Ichino al club de futbol cuando llegamos y lo esperaba cercas de las bancas un chico me soltó un pelotazo accidentalmente y fue hasta donde estaba….

-¡perdona, no fue mi intención aun soy nuevo en esto! ¿Estás bien?-

-sí, tranquilo...fue un…a-accidente- mirando al otro chico-

-bueno, nos vemos-

-¿estás bien Shindou?, ¿por qué no lo pareces?-

-sí, pero… ¿Quién es el?-

-él es Ranmaru Kirino-

-¿lo conoces?-

-está en mi clase se sienta junto a mí en clases-

-¿enserio?, ¡qué suerte!-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Ichino, ayúdame a conocerlo y te devolveré el favor, pero ayúdame si-

-claro, pero arruinaste tu oportunidad de hablarle, ¿pero dime para qué? –

-no lo entenderías, no entendería esto que arde en mi pecho-

-¿vaya el golpe fue más grave de lo que pensé?-

-golpe, no,… creo fue flechado-

-bueno, si tanto te agrada porque note apuntas en el mismo club que él, de lo contrario tendrías que esperar a que te de otro balonazo, cosa que dudo que pases-

-¿sabes a que club se unirá?-

-no, para nada -sarcástico- pero creo que será unirá al club de futbol, no me creas mucho pero esa impresión me dio al verlo aquí practicar enfrente con el balón que te golpeo -

-¿¡lo crees!?-

-sospecho eso-

-entonces me uniré al club de futbol también-

-¿Qué hay con el club de música?-

-quien quiere música, cuando enfrente esta lo que quiero, su musa-

-bueno, entonces vamos a apuntarnos-

-sí, puedes hacerlo por mí, me quedare aquí-

-no, no puedo, debes hacer una prueba de admisión y después de eso depende si vez a ese chico de nuevo o no-

-entonces vamos a hacer la prueba rápido, deja de perder el tiempo Ichino-

-¿yo?-

-vamos date prisa-

Después de ese día se podría decir que quede enamorado de kirino pero solo quería conocerlo por el momento bajo cualquier pretexto, así que me uní al club de futbol junto a Ichino y quedamos junto con los de reserva, no me importaba yo estaba ahí por él, no Ichino sino kirino,

Paso un mes y siempre practicaba junto a kirino, se podría decir que conocía el futbol en ese momento, mas no jugarlo, siempre desde los 8 años estuve en clase de música por lo que el futbol solo era como mirar la cubierta de un libro sin abrirlo para saber su contenido, pero eso era suficiente para que kirino me ayudara a manobrear y mejorar poco a poco,

Cuando no entrenaba junto a kirino por yo estar con Ichino, el entrenaba junto a otro chico de mi clase de nombre Aoyama Shinnosuke, por alguna razón yo no le agradaba mucho que digamos, aunque estaba se sentaba a un lado de mí, siempre me saltaba o ignoraba, no hallaba la razón, pero tampoco le buscaba una razón, mi única razón era kirino y ese día me había decidido a dar el siguiente paso, declararme a kirino de una vez por todas con ayuda de Ichino…

-¡por favor!-

-¿Qué dices?-

-vamos eres el único en que le confié eso, vamos ayúdame sí, quiero decírselo abiertamente-

-bueno ya te hablas bien con él, por qué no simplemente le dices…. me gustas, me gustas des la priemra vez que te vi y jamás he dejado de pensar en ti-

-¡enserio!, ¿eso servirá?-

-créeme, bueno tampoco soy el más indicado para ayudarte-

-bueno se lo diré, pero vamos juntos a comprarle un detalle-

-¿para qué?-

-bueno si me acepta le daré un regalo sino, me lo quedare como algo como, recuerdo de mi amor-

-bueno...ya que, vamos después de clases-

-gracias Ichino, eres el mejor-

Después de hablar con Ichino en las gradas ya no vi a kirino y a ese chico por ninguna parte, vaya quería practicar junto a él, después de eso terminamos la práctica y me fue junto con Ichino en busca de algo que me animara a confesármele al día siguiente a kirino,

Caminábamos por las callas hasta el centro comercial, tanto Ichino como yo sentíamos que nos seguían, pero al mirar atrás no veíamos a nadie, así que fuimos a varias tiendas de regalos ,deportivas…en fin cualquiera que me animara a compra algo para kirino, fue cuando pasábamos por una pequeña tienda donde Ichino miro un interesante dije con una nota musical, para mi gusto era muy bonito, así que iba a comprarlo, ¿pero? por azares del destino había olvidado mi dinero ,así que Ichino se ofreció a comprarlo por mi como un favor a un amigo, después de eso decidimos pasar a ver una película ya que estábamos cercas del cine y estábamos cansados de caminar por varias tiendas…

al final de todo regresábamos a nuestras casa que para nuestra buena suerte vivíamos muy cercas uno del otro , pero antes de avanzar más ,sentimos de nuevo no seguían , y nos quedó claro que si al escuchar el ruido de unos botes cayendo que gusto habíamos pasado Ichino y yo, al girar lentamente solo vivos dos siluetas y comenzamos a correr ,escuchábamos como venían tras nosotros ,ambos corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar a un callejón, al girar, yo esperaba no fueran delincuentes, mi sorpresa fue peor ….

- Tiempo actual -

-Shindou, ¡hey Shindou!-

-¿¡kirino!?-

-¿qué te pasa, llevas mirando el campo de futbol desde que llegaste?-

-perdona, no es nada-

-y nada, te tiene así, dime la verdad-

-bueno…recordaba cuando nos conocimos y aquel día cuando tú y Aoyama nos acorralaron a Ichino y a mí en aquel callejón-

-¡vaya! –Sonrojándose- aun recuerdas esa tontería, yo ya lo había olvidado-

-quien diría eran solo celos al doble-

-no eran celos…solo...bueno, me voy tengo que llegar a clases antes-

A kirino no le gusta hablar de ese incidente, pero todo el drama antes de confesarme fue porque el escucho a Ichino decirme lo que yo tenía que decirle a él, pero él no sabía eso, para él fue una declaración de amor, además de ir a varios lugares como el cine y que el comprara aquel dije fue la gota que derramo su paciencia… la de él y Aoyama, en ese momento no sabía ,pero él estaba enamorado de Ichino y que yo estuviera siempre con él le molestaba por eso termino uniéndose a kirino ese día para seguirnos

- hace un año -

-¿Kirino?- hablaba el rubio al ser compañero de su clase-

-¿Aoyama, que hacen aquí?- preguntaba Shindou al pelinegro-

-no es de su interés- respondía aoyama muy cortante -

-sí, mejor díganos, que se traen ustedes – preguntaba kirino molesto – desde que están en el club siempre están juntos y saliendo juntos, ¿acaso…ustedes salen juntos?- yendo al punto-

-¿¡Qué cosa!?-

Tanto Ichino como yo nos sorprendimos por la pregunta tan directa de kirino, además el más afectado fui yo, como mi amor platónico llego a creer eso, fue hasta que kirino se preguntó lo de esa cita… aclarando mi duda…

-¡respondan!...es claro que salen si van al cine, van de un lado a otro juntos, ¡vamos hablen ya!-

-acaso…kirino, ¿estas celos? –le pregunte directamente

-¿Qué cosa?-

-no es lo que crees kirino, Shindou y yo somos amigos, además ¿Por qué te afecta tanto al punto que nos seguiste y nos encaras como criminales en este lugar?-

-bueno...yo…¡bueno si me afecta! –Alterado- !Solo talvez porque Shindou me gusta!-

Eso fue mi sorpresa, yo le gustaba a kirino y estaba celoso de creer que salía con Ichino, cundo intente hablar él se fue corriendo seguido de Aoyama, ingente seguirlo, pero no sabía que decirle, así que al día siguiente le aclararía todo y en confesaría como debía ser a él,

Al día siguiente Ichino no se apareció, incluso pensé cosas como que kirino lo había secuestrado y torturado y un millón de ideas hasta que vi a kirino llegar a la secundaria y sin que nadie estuviera cercas me acerque a el…

-¡hablemos!-

-no quiero hablar!-

-kirino, lo de ayer estas equivocado….a mí no me gusta ni salgo con Ichino, al única persona que me gusta, eres tú, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi y no te he podido sacar de mi mente-

-¿¡enserio!?-

-muy enserio, me gustas mucho, por ello compre esto para ti – entregándole el dije de nota musical- …tal vez no es gran cosa, pero es la prueba de que te amo, kirino…tu saldrías conmigo-

-claro, también me gustas Shindou Takuto – sonriendo-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-aoyama me conto de ti-

-vaya seguro hablo mal de mí-

-no, a pesar de que creía salías con Ichino jamás me hablo mal de ti-

-¿Ichino?, porque le importa si salía con el-

-por qué a él le interesa tu amigo, así como tú a mí, además que también creyó como yo que ustedes tenía algo-

-bueno, no es así, a mí no me gusta Ichino él es solo un amigo y….-

Pero no pude defenderme más ya que kirino me dio un beso para callarme, después de eso acepto salir conmigo y nos fuimos juntos, además para ese momento en otra parte aoyama se le confesaba a Ichino, que bien por ellos que salgan juntos, además así pudimos ser amigos y salir a distintos lujares, esespto cuando cada uno quería su tiempo para ellos lejos del otro…

- tiempo actual -

Quien diría que ya ha pasado un año desde que salgo con kirino, vaya a pasado tanto entre nosotros que es nostálgico, pero me alegra salir con el…

_**POV: Kirino**_

vaya quien dirigía que le daría lo sentimental a Shindou aunque no es el único hace un año que salimos juntos y además conocí a unos buenos amigos antes de que el club creciera con tan buena gente como ahora…aunque algo que no sabrá Shindou ni Ichino de que después de seguirlos me pele con aoyama porque …simple "celos", pero criamos que el idiota de nuestra clases salía con nuestro amor platónico así que después de escuchar eso le conté a aoyama y antes de matarnos decidimos seguirlos a todas partes cada cosa aumentaban los celos hasta que los encaramos o por lo menos solo yo ya que aoyama no dijo ni hola por su molestia, aun así después de eso volvimos a discutir por la brillante idea de seguirlos y que seguir ahora ninguno conseguía nada,

Pero fue todo lo contrario Shindou se confesó a mí al día siguiente y Aoyama se declaró a Ichino ese mismo día, no sepe detalles pero creo que Ichino también lo quería peri ni el mismo Shindou sabia ya que lo agobiaba con su problema amoroso,

Aun así, me alegra salir con él y ser yo quien este arriba, …dijo ser el que diga donde y cuando salir a algun sitio juntos, como hoy e plañeado nuestro aniversario como no tiene idea.

* * *

><p>espero que les gustara amo el ichino por aoyama, claro y al takuran,<p>

por ello convien a esta pareja,espero les gustara mucho a sus fans...

_**MidÖö-Kì®ä~chäN~ b**_ye-bye


End file.
